


What Was There All Along

by SUNicorn (Strider_Sis)



Series: MakoNagi Week 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Realization, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strider_Sis/pseuds/SUNicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like the tide coming in with the pull of the Moon, and it's so familiar he doesn't notice it at first. </p>
<p>Fitting for the pair of them, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was There All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themultifandomnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/gifts).



> This prose just sort of... happened when I made my first attempt at a fic for MakoNagi Week.
> 
> Extra-special thanks to themultifandomnerd for betaing this piece and helping it flow as smoothly as water. *double-pistols and a wink*

It was the kind of realization that settled in slow, wrapping itself gently around your consciousness and waiting for your to notice it, like the tide coming in.  At first the water is just barely kissing your toes.  Then all at once, the water is lapping at your knees; it’s sudden, and it’s there, and you have three choices- back out of it onto dry land, stay where you are and wait for it to retreat on its own, or wade out deeper.  When the water was kissing his toes, Makoto was in his second year of high school.  Nagisa came splashing back into his life like an unexpected wave; sudden and refreshing.  The way Nagisa clicked right back together with him and Haruka felt right; not complete, but in the right place, and comfortable.  As time went by and more pieces fell into place, Nagisa’s presence in his life only grew.  Aching, empty spaces he hadn’t realized were there filled back in with warmth and energy and excitement.  For the first time in years, his world started moving again.  No longer just him and Haruka, stagnate and steady in their quiet orbit of each other, changes came with increasing speed and intensity, and Makoto did his best to welcome each one with grace, even as old habits and routines integrated themselves back into his life.

 

Mornings were the same until he got to the school gate, and then there was Nagisa, waving with both hands above his head and calling for them excitedly.  “Mako-chan, Haru-chan!  Good morning!”

 

Makoto couldn’t help but smile at Nagisa’s enthusiasm as he returned the greeting, Haruka silent next to him.  Mornings felt brighter with Nagisa there.  

 

Lunch on the roof was noisier, more lively, and despite Makoto’s concerns over just how many sweet carbohydrates Nagisa ate, he couldn’t help but enjoy the easily flowing conversation.  As much as he adored Haruka’s company, sometimes the lack of verbal communication weighed uncomfortably on his shoulders.  After being reunited with Nagisa, that weight lifted, and words slipped more easily off his tongue into the air.

 

Evenings felt fuller with one more person there.  Nagisa was full of ideas on how to spend their free time outside of school, and infamously good at getting Makoto to want to join in.  With Makoto around, convincing Haruka to follow where Nagisa lead never took long, and they spent more time exploring, shopping and, for the first time in years,  swimming.   To be spending time pursuing something he was passionate about with people who held a similar passion within them was refreshing.  So much so that Makoto often allowed himself to get caught up in situations he probably shouldn’t have allowed to escalate.

 

The days were full to bursting with fun, and Makoto didn’t want to miss a second more of life at Nagisa’s pace.

  
The day Makoto realised the water was at his knees and that it was  Nagisa  waiting for him out there in the surf with some exciting new discovery for the two of them to share in, he didn’t hesitate.  He surged forward to join the boy in the waves, disregarding any fear or reservations.    



End file.
